Batgirl Rising
by Kayla Blue
Summary: Nell gets her dream and becomes the new batgirl. Colin returns after a disappearing. and Damian is well...he's Damian
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the batcave with Stephanie and change into my own batgirl suit. It's a perfect fit. It resembles Steph's batgirl suit but its gray and black, with short boots, and knee pads. Steph, Proxy, Babs, Bruce, all of them have been a big help. "Batgirl" hasn't made an appearance in Gotham since Steph left for Smallville and Babs stepped down again. Now they have a new Batgirl.

I grin as I show Steph and Proxy the suit, "how you like it" I ask

For a minute they just stand there, well Proxy sits but you know what I mean, examining the suit with me in it. Steph grins

"I think…It's awesome. Gotham will love their new batgirl" Steph says, "I'm gonna go change. brb"

She sounded sketchy. Proxy chuckled and turned back to the computer and started typing. I raised my eyebrow confused until someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turn around to see my best friend, a guy in _red and yellow_.

"Hey dami!" I say a smile broadening my face.

"umm hey Nell. N-nice suit, i-is it new?" He face palms, realizing that he sounded stupid.

I chuckle, "yeah new suit, figures huh. So you and abuse gonna join Steph and I tonight?"

"I definitely will," he smile, "I don't know about abuse, he's…well he's Wilkes. Nuff said"

"True that" I respond

We laugh at the thought of our crazy partner and friend _Colin Wilkes_. Steph walk up in her nightwing suit which looks identical to _Dick Grayson's_. She walks over to a case were all the suits are kept and pulls out a black wig and ace raps. She puts the wig and ace raps on and zips up the suit. Damian gawks at her

"god Steph, you look like a tiny version Grayson" Damian says

Steph twirls in a circle then faces Damian and I, "why thank you Dami"

He scowls and walks over to the computer and calls abuse over the com-link build into the computer.

"Hello?" a voice comes over the com.

"Abuse? Its robin" Damian responds, "will you be joining us on patrol tonight?"

"Us? oh. Nightwing and batgirl. Yeah on my way right now. Abuse out" and just like that Colin signs off.

Robin walks back over to us, "Colin is on his way" he reports.

"we heard" I say

"I know"

Stephanie starts to head towards the mansion entrance, "I gotta do something. I'll be right back" and she's gone.

I hear an engine and don't need anyone to announce it. Colin Wilkes is back in the cave.

"Hey guys. I'm back" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

(Heads up, I don't know a lot about abuse so if I write something with him that Colin Wilkes wouldn't do in the comics I'm so sorry)

"Colin!" I scream and run over to give him a hug as he steps off his bike.

"Hey Nell" he says as he returns the hug, "long time no see. Nice suit"

"Thanks" I let go and glare at him, "but don't you go disappearing on us without word again, you hear?"

He just chuckles, "ok, I promise," he looks over at dami, "so you gonna be friendly or just sit there?"

"I might just do that" Damian says as he walks over.

Colin looks over at the entrance to the manor as what appears to be a mini Grayson steps out of the elevator. steph. dressed in the blue and black she returned in a black wig. Yep as crazy as it is steph pulls off the look.

"So what's the plan" Colin asks.

"The plan is simple" a dark figure walks out of the shadows. Batman. _Dick Grayson _that is.

"Hey bats" steph says trying not to laugh, "Batwoman joining or is _babs _taking the night off.

"Allow me to answer that" Batwoman says walking up

"sweet," I say, "we got the whole batfam here"

"yeah," proxy says wheeling over, "but you won't all be working together"

"They should all know that," a voice from the shadows, "after all_ I trained them" _Bruce Wayne. Should've expected him to show up at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce?" dick asks surprised, "I thought you retired?"

"From the cowl," Mr. Wayne, "not from the mission"

"Red Robin B13"

There's a small laughter as someone enters via zata tube.

"Typical Bruce," says a young man dressed in red and black

We all turn to see who it is. Colin, Steph, and I burst out laughing.

"Hey Timmy," Steph says as she walks over to him, "apparently where having a family reunion"

Tim Drake-Wayne, the Red Robin, gave Steph a hug and they walked over to our somewhat of a circle.

"So may I ask," Damian inquires, "why the big reunion"

"Honestly I don't know" dick answers, "Bruce?"

"There will be two groups of two and one group of three. You know your groups" Bruce says, Colin and Damian grin at each other, "there has been reason to think something big might be going down with the Gotham Villains. They seem to be partnering with the Light"

"But we defeated the light," Barbara says, "years ago. How can they be back?"

"That Intel we don't know" Bruce says

"Who's 'The Light'" Colin asks

"Who _was_ The Light," Damian corrected, "The Light was a huge group of villains all over the world who were planning to take over the world or destroy the justice league then they conspired with The Reach" Steph shuttered at the mention of the aliens, Damian continued, "so The Light and The Reach worked together to destroyed the earth, but then The Light played The Reach and in the end Lex Luther ended up helping the good guys save the world and we all lived." He finished and we all gaped at him. How could 14 year old Damian know all about this? It just was so unexpected. It took us all by shock.

"Damian," Steph said shocked, "how did..how-."

"-Do you know all of this" Tim finished

"Son of the world's greatest detective remember? Don't be so surprised" Damian said smugly.

"All right," Bruce said "Damian you are correct about the Light. God luck to all of you and I hope to see you back here"

Dick chuckled, "you sound like were not gonna make it"

Bruce just gave all of us a grim look and turned away as he walked to the computer.

Colin grins, "don't worry we'll definitely be back alive"

"No promises on the injuries" I say looking straight at Damian and Colin

"whaat" Colin exasperates

"Oh shut up you three" Babs says ruffling their hair.

"Cut that out" Damian snaps

Babs just chuckles and walks over to Dick.

"We should all get going" Tim says putting on his mask

"Good idea" Dick says, he grabs Babs hand and practically drags her to the zata tube, "come my red-headed heroine, Gotham awaits!" they pull on their masks and leave

Steph stifles a laugh, "come one Timmy" and she and Tim followed dick and Babs through the zata tubes.

I look over to the guys, "well that's our queue. Let's go"

I pull on my cowl, Damian his mask, and Colin his knuckle rings. We walk out of the cave through the zata tubes and into Gotham. The streets are just your normal Friday evening busy. We hop around from roof to roof. Patrolling our nice peaceful city praying it'll say that way and that Colin won't have to turn into Abuse. We get board so Damian hands Colin a credit card and ask well tells him to get us Starbucks. So we grapple over to the top of the Starbucks building and Colin drops down in the alley and walks on to the streets and into the building.

"So why did you send Colin?" I ask

"He's the only one dressed normally, well as normal as it gets here"

I laugh, "he looks like a mini Red Hood with the under armor and the jacket"

"True that but compared to us," get gestures at our costumes, Dami in his Robin suit and me in my Batgirl suit, "he looks normal"

"I'll agree with you on that"

He chuckles a little, "never thought we could agree on something"

"I sure there's tons we can agree on," I smile as I say this. Then pause, "that was probably one of those things that sound better in my head then out loud wasn't it"

"It sounded fine" Damian reassured

I chuckle, "no offense but your actually really nice compared to what other people say"

He actually smiles, "thanks, that the nicest thing anyone's said to me"

I kiss him on the cheek "glad to be of service boy wonder"

He blushes but before he could say anything Colin walks into the alley with a tray of drinks and calls up, "umm a little help here?"


End file.
